The Mortician's Sons
by Infinity Guitars0.0
Summary: This is basically a fanfiction about William, Grell, and Ronald as brothers. The Undertaker is their father. sort of AU.This is my first fanfiction so enjoy! Really couldn't think of a better title at the moment.
1. Grell the Impaler

_**Grell, William,Ronald, **and** Undertaker, **all **belong to** **Kuroshitsuji**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji** or any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful **Yono** **Toboso. **_

_**A/N: **This is my first Fanfiction ever! I had to re-post this like three times before I got it right! Basically this is Ronald, Grell, and William as children with the Undertaker as their father. I play around with their characters and sort of make an AU story about their past. Still a work in progress. Like I said I don't own any of the Characters. Takes place around the same time Kuroshitsuji does. _

_Enjoy ; p_

**Ch.1**

**Grell the Impaler**

William looked down at his two younger brothers. He sighed, he never expected to have a normal life. How normal can your life get with the Undertaker as your father, but it could have been at least a bit less...disturbing.

"Wanna see what daddy thought me this mourning Ron!" Grelle smiled deviously "It's called impaling...it's a way to send someone into long, painful, death." He began to giggle insanely. Ronald laughed along as he observed intently as Grell took a sharpened stick and plunged it up the stomach of a rat he had caught earlier. The Undertaker had put him on rodent duty which meant that Grell was in charge of taking care of the impending rat infestation of the shop. Rats were becoming a growing problem throughout the town, and Grell used some...creative ways to kill the pests. Apparently he was currently working on a scare tactic.

"You have to stick it in juuust right , so you miss all the vital organs." Grell explained continuing on his demonstration. "Why do you have to miss all the vital organs?" asked Ronald fascinated. "Because," Grell answered "We want him die slowly and painfully, remember...by missing all the vital organs, he will slowly bleed to death ." Grell snickered at this. He preceded to dig the stick in the ground, leaving the slowly dieing rodent at the end of the stick like a sign screaming "Warning: rodents enter at their own risk!" That rat let out a horrified screeched of pain as its bodily fluids began to flow down the stick.

"Valid the impaler used this as a way to frighten those who opposed him." Grell explained, flashing his sharp white shark-like teeth. "There's only so many of your own friends and family you can see slowly dieing before you loose your nerve." The rat groaned and screamed as it began to take its last breathes. "Hmmm" Grell observed, "He seems to be dieing faster then usual...perhaps a hit something." Grell frowned as he observed the rat "Perhaps I stuck it in too far." he continued.

Whatever it was Ronald seemed to not care. He applauded excitingly "Let's do it again!" the boy begged his big brother "What other things can we impale! Birds? Fish? Frogs?" then a thought crept into Ronald's mind, realizing there were bigger and better things out there to impale. "Cats! Dogs!" he asked excitingly.

Grell began to contemplate the thought of impaling that annoying little Yorkie next door that always barked and nipped at his heels when he walked by, it certainly would give Grell satisfaction to leave that ugly puff ball of rags on a stick, and the howls would only make it better. A smile grew on Grell's face at the thought.

Will only had to take one look at his younger brothers smiling face to know that enough was enough. He could see it all already; complaints of missing pets, rows and rows of the neighbors sweet little pets shamelessly murdered and left on sticks like some sort of sick animal shishcabobs. Will groaned at the thought, "No," he proclaimed "absolutely not!" He grabbed his two younger brothers by the collar.

"Why not!" Whined Ronald.

"It's not healthy!" exclaimed William "mentally and physically...those rats probably carry disease or something."

"So?" Ronald asked sulkenly

"So, you two better go wash up so you don't die of the bloody plague!" ordered William "Besides, we have school tomorrow, and this new school is a high class place; so we have to look our best!"

Ronald groaned.

"Oh come on Willy" Grell said pulling himself out of his big brothers grip "Let us have a little fun...besides it's educational!"

Will growled annoyingly, first: he hated it when Grell called him Willy, Second: "How is this educational" William practically barked at his younger sibling.

"Well," Grell answered matter-of-factly, "Daddy was teaching me the history of the mad Count Vladimir...I was merely demonstrating to dear Ronald the Count's favorite practice! I'm preparing him for his studies, surly the teachers and the other students will be quit impressed by his extraordinary knowledge in European history!"

"If by impressed you mean creeped out sure, yeah, they'll be _super_ impressed."

Grell ignored Williams comment "_and _I am taking care of our impending rodent problem like daddy asked! So it like I'm killing two birds with one stone." Grell smiled at the phrase "Or should I say, two rats with ne stick." With killer accuracy Grell grabbed another sharpened stick he had set aside and seamlessly stabbed one_, two_ rats who were trying to make daring escape for the door. This time though, Grell didn't bother impaling them like their friend, the two died in seconds. Grell stuck that stick into the ground next to their fellow rat. Smiling at his success Grell struck his usual _death pose_, as he called it. Ronald applauded wildly, William rolled his eyes.

"You have to admit Willy," Grell teased "that was..._deadly accurate_!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Will gritted his teeth "don't call me Willy! And so what if you can kill a few rats with a stick? That's only three rats out of what? A hundred? A thousand?"

Grell frowned and looked down at his handy work. Rolling his eyes annoyingly, he replied "I left traps and poison and all that other junk all around the house...so sue me if I wanted to have a little fun while insuring the death of a few of these nasty things." a wicked smile returned to Grell's face "Besides, maybe the others will see what I did to these three and get the message."

Will sighed "Grell, rats don't get messages, they don't think or feel...they're just...dumb animals."

Grell huffed at this " We'll see about that." he retorted, stomping towards the back door of their home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Will asked.

"Inside...to get cleaned up... you don't want me getting the plague or some other rat disease do you?"

Will sighed and followed Grell to the back door.

"Well?" exclaimed Grell, raising an eye brow at his older sibling.

"Well what?" ask Will annoyed.

"Well?" continued Grell, "Do you want me to die of plague or some other rat disease?"

Will sighed, of course Grell was playing his classic _do you really love me_ game. "No I do not want you, or Ronald, to die of the plague or some other rat disease.' William answered.

"Oh Will! Do you really mean it!" Grell said, suddenly sounding sentimental.

"Yes," Will sighed. "I really, really, mean it. Now can we go inside now."

"Oh Willy," Grell shouted wrapping his arms around his big brother "I knew you cared!"

"Ow! Get off me Grell." whined William as Grell seemed to making a dastardly attempt to break his back.

"Oh don't ruin this precuse family moment!" Cried Grell hugging his brother harder. Then with a flicker of his green cat-like eyes. "Now Ronnie!" he shouted to the youngest brother "make a run for it!"

Giggling Ronald managed to slip out of his oldest brothers grasp and go running through the back gate and down the street. "Na na na na na naaa na! Will can't catch me! Ha ha ha ha!" Ronald sang and laughed, enjoying picking on his oldest brother. Will couldn't believe he hadn't seen through this trick. It's just Grell moods changed so often and he always had a knack for acting. Finally Will managed to subdue enough strength to pry the middle brother off of him. "Grell!" he began to scold.

Grell flashed an innocent smile. "Oh Willy you know I'm just giving you a hard time. You couldn't honestly believe I'd just let you get your way. Without giving you a run for your money." Grell said pointing in the direction that Ronald had bolted off to. "Well you better go get him Willy...before he gets into any trouble." suddenly Grell's face lit up "Oh dear," Grell sighed with false concern "I sure hope he doesn't show that sweet Elizabeth girl down the road that new trick I just taught him!" Grell smiled at the thought of seeing that little fop's face when Ronald demonstrates how to impale a lovely white dove.

Will's face went pale. He knew that Ronald was always wondering over to Elizabeth's house, showing off all of Grell's sick tricks. It hadn't quite registered in Ronald head yet that not everyone was impressed by the many ways to murder and torture small innocent creatures. Robin was one of those people who didn't really appreciate it too much. The same for Elizabeth's mother who was always threatening to call the police on him and his younger brothers if they showed their faces around their property. They were, after all, rich powerful people and they were just the low-life dirty children of an old cackling mortician. Yet Ronald was so oblivious to this, he considered Elizabeth a friend and wanted to show her all of the cool things his older bubby had taught him! Will ran for the street "Ronald! Ronald! You get back here NOW!"

Grell giggled as he wondered in the house. "Give him a good run Ronnie!" Grell muttered before shutting the door behind him. "He doesn't get enough exercise."


	2. No Place Like Home

_**Grell, William,Ronald, **and** Undertaker, **all **belong to** **Kuroshitsuji**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**__ or any of the characters. __**They belong to**__ the wonderful __**Yono Toboso. **_

**Ch. 2**

**There's No Place Like Home**

Finally Will was home. He had managed to scoop up Ronald before he could got to Robin's house. Will had him hosted over his arm like a sack of potatoes. Ronald was laughing and giggling and squirming until finally William put him down on the floor of the house. Ronald kept laughing. "We sure got you didn't we Will!" Laughed Ronald, "I had you runnin' all over the place!" He smiled over to Grell who was relaxing on the dusty old stuffed chair flipping through an old catalog he had nipped out of the trash from behind the local dress and flower shop. "You should of seen it Grell!" giggled Ronald who skipped over to him and plopped himself in the stuffed couch next to him. Ronald coughed as dust flew up in the air from the couches pillows.

Will frowned. "Grell!" He scolded "Weren't you supposed to knock the dust out of the couch!" Grell groaned "I will, I will, I just haven't gotten around to it!" Grell stuck his head further in the catalog.

"Grell!" William growled at the middle child. "if you don't start doing your share of the work around here!"

"My share of work!" Grell proclaimed appalled that William, his own brother, was accusing him of laziness. "I do plenty of work around here! _I _was busy!"

"Doing What?"

"Babysitting Ron!"

"And then?"

"Checking the rat traps!"

"And then?"

"And then..._and then _I took a little break." Grell said slipping down in his chair. "Is that such a crime?"

William shook his head at his younger sibling, rolling his eyes. "Well _sooorry_ that one little thing happened to slip my mind! Okay! I'll do it later! It's no big deal!"

"No big deal?" William shouted, "No big deal? It's a big deal Grell! You can't shirk on your responsibilities!Someday your gonna have to get a job and you can't just forget to things there!" Grell and Ronald exchanged glances, judging by the look on Will's face this conversation was far from over...Will was about to go into an all out responsibilities, responsibilities, responsibilities, speech. Grell sighed and went back to his catalog where they didn't lecture you on such menial things such as responsibilities. Where dressing responsibly or comfortably was considered a crime and was punishable by social suicide.

Just when Grell was drifting off to hand glove heaven William, snatched the catalog out of Grell's hand. "What are you reading anyway?" William asked annoyed that Grell wasn't listening like he should have been.

"Nothing you wold be interested in!" Grell answered grabbing his catalog back.

Will snatched it back and flipped through it frustratedly. Will's face showed anger "Are you really so determined to shirk you responsibilities _(Grell rolled his eyes, 'lets see how many times has he said_ _responsibilities, like ninety?' he thought)_, that your willing to read a foppish old catalog about women's clothing!"

Grell's face went red as he swiped the catalog back."Like I said," mumbled Grell "you wouldn't be interested."

Will sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry Grell it's just...I worry about you and if you don't start owning up to you responsibilities _(again!)_ then..."

"All right _mother_!" grumbled Grell.

Will's face went red. This was another nickname Grell used that agitated William. Only this name didn't just annoy Will, this hurt Will. Will's mother was very weak and actually wasn't even supposed to have children. After having Grell she was very weak, and after having Ronald she became very sick. William could barely remember their mother's face. She was sick that Grell didn't remember at all, and Ronald was so young...

William bit his lip, controlling his anger and tears. He just couldn't loose it in front of his little brothers. Despite what they may believe they needed him. He was the strong one, the responsible one, the rock. Pulling himself together he huffed out. "Where's dad?"

"Out." said Grell simply.

"Out where?" asked William annoyed.

"Running errands." replied Grell.

"What kind of errands?"

"I DON'T KNOW! MORTIAN ERRANDS! PARENT ERRANDS! WHO THE HELL KNOWS! HE SAID HE'D BE BACK IN AN HOUR _GOD_ STOP ASKING ME DUMB QUESTIONS!"

Grell jumped out of his stuffed chair and stomped down the hall. "Where are you going?" William shouted toward him.

"TO MY ROOM!" Grell screamed back slamming the door to his room behind him, which made the whole house shake. William sighed and began rubbing the bridge of his nose and fixing his glasses the way he does when he's irritated. He plopped on to the couch which of course caused dust to fly everywhere. Will and Ronald coughed until the dust cleared off.

"William?" whimpered Ronald shyly curling up towards his eldest brother.

"Yes Ronald?" asked William in the nicest voice he could passable muster at the current moment.

"Why do you think Grell is so upset about? Is he...is he... mad at me?" Ronald asked shyly.

William smiled leave it to the youngest to assume its all his fault.

"No Ronald, I don't think Grell is mad at _you._ Though me might be mad at _me_. But don't worry about it, its' just a little fight, we have those all the time. You know that." replied Will gently.

"Yeah," said Ronald "Your probably right." He thought for a while. "William?"

"Yes Ron?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on Grell."

William sighed. Perhaps he had been a _little_ hard on Grell. But somebody had to snap him out of wonderland and it might as well be him.

"Promise you won't be so hard on Grell next time?" begged Ronald staring with big puppy dog eyes toward Will. Will shook his head, no one would resist Ronald's puppy dog eyes.

"I Promise." he said smiling down and the youngest brother.

Satisfied Ron placed his head on his big brothers shoulder. "Sorry about running away earlier. Me and Grell were just playing around."

"I know Ron, I forgive you."

"Good, hey Will, if I'm reeeally good, can I go run over and play with Robin today? Please? I haven't seen her in so long and I want to show her the neat impaling thing Grell showed me? Think she'd like it? It's really cool isn't it Will?"

Will winced at the thought, "Um, not tonight Ronald, it's getting awfully late." answered Will.

"Awwww," whined Ron, "But I wanna go," Going anywhere actually seemed to be the last thing on Ron's mind, his eyes were closing and his head was laying gently on Will's shoulder, soon he was yawning and in a matter of time he was napping peacefully.

Will smiled. You couldn't blame Ron for being so sweet. Somebody had to after all. What with Grell being a psychopathic, compulsive lying, juvenile delinquent and their dad being a creepy old insane mortician, and Will was so busy trying to hold everything together that he didn't have time to stop and smell the flowers. But he truly did love these moments with his youngest brother. Grell was sometimes sweet like this too but obviously tonight Grell wasn't going to cuddle up with Will anytime soon.

Eventually Will carried Ronald to his room, tucking him in Will proceeded to walk to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. He wondered into the kitchen to find written in typical Undertaker handwriting was a note. To be more exact it was a piece of wood with the note: _Out_ carved on it. Why he'd go to such trouble Will would never understand. He could already hear the Undertaker's answer, _"Oh just for Shits and Giggles, you know that Willie!"_

William shook his head, his father always had a unique sense of humor. In other words he found anything and everything hilarious. He recalled one of his favorite jokes that he would tell customers:

"_Once there where two very good friends named Bob and Larry, everyday Bob and Larry would go into the park. They would have a lovely time, eating ice cream, feeding duckies, and playing a nice long game of Cricket. After their game of Cricket they would sit and eat their sandwiches on a nice park bench. One day Bob said to Larry 'Ey Larry, do you think there's Cricket in Heaven?' _

_'Well I dunno,' Larry replied, 'maybe there is Cricket in heaven...tell you what, lets make an agreement. If one of us dies and goes to heaven before the other does, then they 'ave to come back five days later at this very spot to tell the other whether or not theirs Cricket in heaven! How does that sound!'_

_'That sounds great!' Bob replied, so the two men made the agreement. _

_Sure enough, 3 weeks later Larry died. Bob was very sad and missed his friend. Five days after his death, in honor of his memory he wondered in the park and sat at the bench were they always ate sandwiches together. Sure enough Larry appeared. Bob was over joyed to see his friend again. They reminisced about his life, told each other of their current adventures. Eventually Bob asked:_

_'So is there Cricket in heaven?' _

_'Well,' replied Larry 'I have good news and bad news...'_

_'Whats the good news?' asked Bob_

_'Well the good news is that yes, there is Cricket in heaven!'_

_'That's great!' shouted Bob who couldn't imagine any news that could be bad enough to ruin such good news, 'Whats the bad news?'_

_'Well,' replied Larry, 'The bad news is, you pitching on Friday!'_

The Undertaker would then proceed to start cackling and and howling at his own joke.

_'Ha ha ha ha ha! You're pitching on Friday! Get it! That means 'es gonna die! Ha ha ha ha ha!'_

As you can imagine this didn't exactly calm the nerves of his customers who were often there for extremely unpleasant reasons and didn't exactly feel up to a good joke. 'Perhaps that's why he's the way he is,' thought Will 'Maybe it's a way to keep himself from going mad.' Will sighed 'If that's the case it sure back fired' thought Will recalling the cackling old kook. Most of the people in the neighborhood thought he was crazy, the more superstitious people were convinced we was some sort of warlock or witch doctor. Either way he manged to scare the begeebies out of almost every child in town, and a fair amount of adults as well. Most people didn't even realize he had children.

William started preparing some stew for dinner. He looked through the cupboards. Everything in the kitchen, the cupboards, the ice box, the cabinets, the shelves, also doubled as a storing area for all of Undertaker's extra supplies. Seeing such disturbing utensils could make others loose their appetite. But everyone in this house was so used to it they thought nothing of it.

Their 'house' was also their 'shop' or 'Emporium' ,as Undertaker liked to call it, their 'morgue' and their home. The front of the building was dedicated to the emporium. The front was divided into two big rooms and one small office. One of the big rooms included the entrance and the actual shop part which sold coffins and flowers and other little things people might need when a loved one dies. The other room, which was divided from the shop with a large curtain, was the storage room, set aside for extra merchandise and building coffins and other arts and crafts enjoyed by the Undertaker. The Undertaker's office, which is where most his other pieces of business was taken' care of, was a small simple room filled with a desk some chairs and some filing cabinets. There was a door in his office which led to the back of the shop which was their home. A ramshackle place to say the least. It had a kitchen which connected with a long table where they ate and acted as the divider between the kitchen and the sitting room. The sitting room took up most of the back, it had a big dusty grey couch, a large stuffed chair that was slowly falling apart, and a rickety old rocking chair that screeched every time Undertaker would rock in it. Which was all the time. There was a creaky thin door that led to the backyard which was fenced in with a gate. The sitting room connected with the hallway. Down the hallway there where six rooms. Four where Undertaker's, William's, Grell's and Ronald's bedrooms. One was an extra closet. And the last was the bathroom. The basement was the morgue which contained most of Undertakers other supplies, or at least the things that would be too unsanitary to keep sitting in the kitchen. The Undertaker did most of his work here.

Truth be told the Undertaker didn't get many customers with a family. Usually he did most of his work with unknowns. He was often handed the most disgusting cases, doing work with the most mutated or distorted bodies. He was the best in the business when it came to that. He would often talk to the cadaver as if it where a customer. _'Well my pretty,'_ he would swoon to his "patients" _'You certainly got your self mucked up didn't you? Don't worry darling, Undertaker will straightened you all out and soon I'll have you looking good enough to be buried in!'_

Since Undertaker was so good at what he did, and because he didn't muddle around with funerals and the like, he was offend granted the cadavers of murder victims and mysterious dead bodies found in the street. They were often brought in by the police. Many law officials would come to him asking questions about his "customers". He was well respected and had plenty of work when it came to the law. _"As long as people keep hangin''"_ Undertaker would say, "_Then business is bangin'"_ (Undertaker was granted every executioned cadaver and every criminal killed in prison.) As long as they lived in London, plenty of bodies where sure to come running in.

But still, because he didn't do fancy funerals or anything like that, he rarely got richer customers and he got little money for the bodies he did prepare. But he enjoyed his work and he believed he was living well within his means. _"William,"_ he'd say to his oldest son _"being a mortician is a good_ _business! I want you know Willie, that one day, you can take over the family business, you and anyone_ _of your brothers!"_ Undertaker had taught his boys all the basic tricks of the trade. Not so much to scar the poor dears no, but enough for them to be ready to try and take over the business when the time came.

William sighed as he stirred the measly pot of stew he had managed to throw together. The Undertaker needs to get more food for the kitchen, then again that's probably what he's out for. William knew that it was going to be his responsibility to take over the morgue after the Undertaker died. Truth be told though, this was not what he wanted. He wanted to get out of these dim and dirty London streets, he wanted to travel, to work his way up in society. And William knew he could do it, he could work his way up, he was smart and dedicated, but he knew he couldn't disappoint the Undertaker. He tasted the stew..."Perhaps it could do with a little extra salt" murmured William. Sprinkling salt into the stew he continued to stir. He checked the fire to make sure it was still burning hot enough to cook. Their stove fire had a nasty habit of going out for no apparent reason.

William couldn't wait for tomorrow, it would be his first day at a real, upper level school. Uniforms and everything. This would be William's chance to prove himself. He was still in awe at how the opportunity came about. It was like a blessing from heaven or a wish finally granted true. A man had came in, giving some work to the Undertaker as usual, he really didn't know much about the actual details. All he knew was that the man was dean to a very powerful school and was so impressed by the Undertaker's services, that he offered to let Undertaker's sons into the prestigious school of Dowey and Beck, free of charge. He even paid for the boys' uniforms, books, and supplies. William and his brothers' luck with other schools weren't to successful. They had managed to get kicked, suspended, and bullied out of just about every public school. But this time would be different, this time his brothers would take it seriously, he would _make_ his brothers take it seriously, even if it killed him (or them).

"Mmmmmm, I smell something cooking!" said a crackly voice coming from the Undertaker's office. The old man walked through the office door leading to the kitchen. "Stew again, Willie?" the elder inquired. "Always a pleasure." He smiled and gave William a pat on the head. "Though I'm sure you didn't have much to work with." The Undertaker continued placing his bags on the table. "But I knew that there would be enough for our conservative little Willie to mix something up." William smiled, yes he usually hated it when people called him Willy or Willie...but when the Undertaker called him that, it didn't seem to bother him for some reason. The old man started unloading the groceries.

"The other's asleep?" the elder asked.

"Yeah," William answered, "There all in their rooms."

William took the stew off the pot and began pouring it into separate wooden bowls. He placed the bowls on the table for him and the Undertaker to eat. The old man mean while finished putting all the groceries away and then sat to eat dinner with his eldest boy.

"You're really excited about that new school tomorrow aren't you?" The Undertaker proclaimed smiling.

William couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah," he answered, "I always wanted to go to a proper school like that. I hope I do well."

"Oh you'll do great Willie,your brothers on the other hand...they don't exactly do as well in all that posh academic stuff."

William frowned, "I know they can do well if they just take it seriously...that's their problem! They don't take things seriously they..."

The Undertaker stoped him, "Now Willie, you know as well as I do that your brothers are good boys, Ronald's just young, that's all, he has too much energy to deal with, and Grell. Well, Grell's Grell and there's really nothing and no one who could really do anything about that."

William sighed. He knew his father was right. He just wanted this new school, this once in a life time chance, to work out. And in order for that to happen William knew that tomorrow would have to go perfectly.


	3. Those young and Innocent years

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji **or any of the characters. **They** **belong to** the wonderful **Yono Toboso**._

_**Warning: **There is some naughty language towards the end_

_curtosey of Will getting really pissed off _

_(for those scared of F-bombs, take cover)_

**Ch.3**

**Those young and Innocent Years: **

**Bacon, Lipstick, and Demon hexes**

Grell slipped into his uniform for the new school. "You know that this new school is bound to be a posh place with dopey uniforms like this" muttered Grell. It was early and he was tired, boys were not designed to wake up at 5:00 in the morning. Grell looked at himself in the mirror. The mirror in his room was one of the only mirrors in the house besides the one in the bathroom and the ones in Undertaker's shop. It was a cracked, large vanity mirror that Grell had fished out from the trash. It was a bit grimy but Grell washed it up enough for him to be able to use it.

He stared at his reflection. Red hair, stringy and unruly, just like Undertakers. Bright Green eyes, like a cats. Sharp white Shark-like teeth. (Father said that it was from Grell's tendency to chew and bite on hard and pointy things when he was little. He managed to chip his teeth horribly making them crooked and jagged. Self-conscious Grell managed to do a little sharpening to even them out.) His face was ghostly pale, along with the rest of his body. Oh the pains of being a ginger. The uniform was relatively plan and boring. A light tan sport's coat with a pair of matching shorts that stoped just above the knee. A white shirt with a tan vest under the jacket with a dark blue tie. Dark blue socks that reached just below the knee, and a pair of plain black shoes. And finally, to top it all off, a light brown satchel for Grell to carry all his supplies in.

Grell snorted at the itchy uniform plan. He stuck his tough out at the mirror. Ugly, ugly, ugly, that's what he looked like. The clothes didn't go well with him at all!. Whats worse is he had to cut his hair short due to the school's dress code. Of course his hair wasn't terrible short. It still fell in his eyes and covered his ears, he couldn't bare for it to be any shorter, like one of those men in the military. He'd feel bald! He scowled as he stuck on his glasses. The three brothers were each terrible short-sighted. Ronald's was the worst and he needed extra large glasses that looked like goggles on his small face. Grell and Will had nearly the same vision so Grell would get Will's old glasses. Grell was sure that this wasn't healthy for his eyes, but glasses where expensive and Grell couldn't see a thing without them. They plan old wire-rim glasses and where actually a bit to big for Grell and often slid down Grell's nose, much to Grell's annoyance.

"GRELL!"

Will was calling him. Grell could tell by his annoying no nonsense voice. 'God, I wish he'd just get of my back.' thought Grell. "I'm up!" Grell screamed back, stomping out of his room. "I'm up, I'm dressed, all I need is a nice big meal and I'll be ready for a busy day of sitting down and standing up and sitting down again!"

William was in the kitchen, he was already in his uniform as well, because he was in a grade higher then Grell William's uniform was different. For one thing instead of shorts his uniform had black slacks. He had a navy blue sports coat with brown trim, and a matching blue tie. He had a navy blue cap placed neatly on his head, and was wearing a freshly ironed white shirt. William had recently got a new pair of glasses. They thick framed rectangular glasses, which made him look very serious. His dark brown hair was kept short as usual slicked back. He was cooking breakfast. An extra special breakfast apparently since Grell could smell the unmistakable smell of...bacon!

Grell ran for his seat at the table. He began getting his plate together. It was very seldom that they had got to be treated to bacon in the Undertaker's house, and that was a shame for it was everyone's favorite.

"Go wake your brother, won't you Grell?" asked Will

Grell whined, "But...bacon..."

William sighed, "Waking up your brother will not prevent you from getting bacon Grell, besides its not even done yet."

Grell slammed his fork into the plate, "Fine, but I get first dibs on the bacon!"

Grell stomped of into Ronald's room, he was surprised Ronald wasn't already up and at the table, what with the intoxicating smell of bacon.

He looked through the doorway. Sure enough, there was Ronald, fast asleep. Usually Grell would be asleep at this hour too, in fact he usually slept in the longest. An evil smile began to grow on Grell's face, he knew how to wake his little brother up.

0.0

_earlier that day_

William wondered out of the bathroom, his hair slicked back, his uniform on, all he was missing was...

"Don't forget your tie Willie."

The Undertaker was standing in the doorway putting what looked like bacon strips on the frying pan.

"Thanks dad," William said as he took the tie from his father's hands. "Umm, dad, is that...bacon?"

The Undertaker chuckled, he knew it was his sons' favorite, but with the price of it nowadays, it was a luxury saved for special occasions. "Well, it just seemed to me that today was a special day." He looked up at the clock and sighed, "You wouldn't mind taking over would you Willie." he said giving the pan to William, "I've got to go to the prison this morning to claim another dead body, they had an execution just last night and this other block, Burke something-or-other, has been trying to take my cadavers! I've got to get there early before he claims them and I know he won't get there till eight o'clock so plan on being there at seven!"

"Alright dad," answered William taking the pan, you go ahead and head out, I'll take it from here.

"Better put on you tie son." said the Undertaker as he headed for the door.

William felt the tie draped around his shoulder, he quickly tied it around his neck and continued preparing breakfast, 'I wonder if Grell's still mad at me." thought William as he cooked. 'Oh god, Grell, Ronald, are they even up yet?'

"GRELL?" William called

0.0

Grell tip-toed into Ronald's bedroom, careful not to wake him up. "Oh, Ronnie," he whispered hovering over Ron as he slept, "It's been so long since we've played dress-up." Grell pulled his old lipstick. When Grell and Ronald where younger. Grell would always play dress up with Ron. Usually it was just silly things like wizards and knights, or they would play house with Grell as the mommy and Ron as the baby. Grell smiled at the memories of William yelling at him telling him that _he_ can't be the mommy. Grell would then retaliate with, "Oh Will, then _you_ can be the mommy and _I'll_ be the daddy!" and the rest of the game would be Grell chasing Will around the house with some lipstick and frilly aprons and ribbons trying to dress him up.

Grell couldn't remember where he had gotten the make-up. Probably on the street somewhere, or maybe somewhere with Undertaker's supplies. Sometimes for certain occasions Undertaker would put make-up on his corpses to pretty them up. Grell shuddered at the idea of his lipstick being on a corpse. It was probably completely unsanitary for him to have ever used it.

The lipstick was a deep shade of red. Blood red actually, by now it was old and worn down, it melted away from it's original sleek sharpness it once had. The cap it was held in was old and chipped. He remembered, when late at night, when no one was looking he would admire himself in the mirror and put it on. He had a whole set of make-up, stashed away, he would put it all on. Trying to make himself look pretty, daring, sexy. But it never quite turned out. He was still too young to be sexy, to poor to be daring, and too...boyish to be pretty, at least the pretty _he_ was going for. Whatever that was. William never knew, nor did the Undertaker. He wouldn't understand, no one ever understood him. He liked doing boy things like run and climb and hunt and get hurt. But he also liked girly things, like make-up and dressed and doing hair. That's the real reason he hated Robin so much. Her and her stupid pretty dresses, and her stupid pretty hair, and her stupid pretty face, it wasn't fair.

Grell shook his head out of his day dreaming thoughts and went back to the deviant task at hand. "Oooo, you are going to be so _pretty_ Ronald!" he giggled quietly.

0.0

It had been awhile since Will had sent Grell to go wake his brother. Will began to worry. "What could he be doing..." Then he heard a scream which could only answer his question.

"GRELL!" He screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE! I SWEAR IF YOU RUIN OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL..."

"WIIIILLLL!" Squealed Ronald crying out of his room, he face covered in red. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist, tears streaming down his eyes.

"What's wrong Ronald," Will asked, Ron surprised by his sudden out burst. He could see the lip-stick all over his face, but this wasn't the Ron didn't usually act this scared when Grell decided to play a cruel game of make-up...Grell. William's blood boiled, how could he...today, of all days, pull a stunt like this. All he had to do was wake up his little brother, like a NORMAL PERSON! Was that so hard for him to do!

"Can't you see," answered Ron, "I'm dieing!" he began to weep some more.

"Dieing?"

"My face!" Cried Ron, "It's covered in blood! Haven't you ever seen blood before, last night a demon came into my bedroom and placed a hex on me! The hex was that I would bleed to death through my face!" tears streamed down Ronald's cheeks as he rubbed some of the lipstick from his face off into his hand. "See...blood! I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH!" he screamed.

William's teeth grinded. He couldn't believe how fucked up his brother was. Today, the most important day of his life, he scares his youngest brother half to death by telling him that he was bleeding to death because of a demon hex.

"GRELL!" William screamed, "YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE!"


	4. Those young and Innocent years pt 2

_**A/N: **Hope you like the story so far, sorry for the inconvenience of me re-posting it so many times. Some stuff got messed up...long story, anyway sorry if it confused anyone. My bad : /_

**Ch.4**

**Those Young and Innocent Years:**

**First day of School**

So after everything was cleared up with Ron,now knowing that that was _not _blood it was lipstick, that he was _not_ dying, and is _not_ under a demon hex of _any_ kind, and that it was just Grell pulling a stupid prank. At first there was confusion.

_**Will:** A Demon is not trying to kill you, Grell did this._

_**Ron:** GRELL PUT A DEMON HEX ON ME!_

_**Will: **No! No! Grell didn't put any hex on you!_

_**Ron: **But you said..._

_**Will:** I know what I said, you misunderstood._

_**Ron:** BUT I'M DIEING!_

_**Will:** No your not!_

_**Ron:** Yes I am, I'm bleeding because of a demon!_

_**Will: ***face-palms* (to himself) God I hate demons. _

_**Ron: **A-ha! So you admit that it was demons!_

_**Will:** No! Look, no demon did this, see, there's no hex, Grell did this._

_**Ron:** Oh...then...WHY IS GRELL TRYING TO KILL ME! _

_**Will:** He's not trying to kill you! God, would you just listen!_

_**Grell:** (in creepy demon voice) God can't help you now Will!_

_**Ron: ***Whines frighteningly at Grell's demon voice.*_

_**Will: **Stop messing around! Can't you see you scared the shit out of him!_

_**Ron:** Can you please stop cussing?_

_**Will:** Sure Ron,I'll stop, I'm sorry. _

_**Grell: **Wait, why do you care, you hear me cuss all the time. I've even heard some bad words come out of your mouth!_

_**Ron:** Yeah but that's different...it's wired when Will does it...and also I don't want to go to hell because of me hearing bad words._

_**Grell: **Why are you worrying about that now?_

_**Ron:** BECAUSE I'M DIEING!_

_**Grell:** *Snickers*_

_**Will:** This isn't funny Grell!_

But eventually he understood. Amazingly for boy who was complicity convinced he was dieing and going to hell just a few seconds ago. Ronald managed to bounce back fast. Especially when he was promised extra bacon! The extra bacon being from the plate of Grell who had to eat left over soggy toast as his breakfast.

_**Grell: **This isn't fair! I called dibs on bacon FIRST!_

_**Will: **Well you should have thought of that before you decided to scare your little brother half to death!_

_**Grell:** I was just playing around! Ron doesn't care! Right Ron?_

_**Ron: **No, I don't care. It was actually pretty funny. I really thought I was dieing! _

_**Grell: **See?_

_**Ron: **I must have looked real freaky looking with all that red stuff on my face! We could probably scare some people with that, can't we Grell!_

_**Will: **Uh-uh, no, we are not going through this, or anything like this EVER again! Grell, hand me the lipstick!_

_**Grell:** What? No!_

_**Will:** Grell..._

_**Grell:** Look, I'm sorry, I won't do it ever again. I'm a horrible person that deserves soggy toast, you happy!_

_**Will:** Not until you give me that lipstick!_

_**Grell:** Fine *Throws lipstick at Will* here's your fucking lipstick! Why don't you go put it on...MOM! *stomps out of room leaving half-eaten toast*_

_**Will: **(really pissed off) God, your such a little brat! For one day, just one day couldn't you act like...like...like your not a freak!_

_**Grell: ***screams from room* I'm not a freak! _

Needless to say, tension was high among the Undertaker boys as they headed to school. William was even more stern-faced then usual. And Grell was uncommonly quit, When he had finally came out of his room to go to school. Ronald noticed that his face was wet, and kept sniffing his noise and rubbing his eyes. He did his best to hide it from his brothers though. But Ronald could tell, he could have swore he had heard crying after Will had called him a _freak_.

Ronald was all better now, his face was washed, he was wearing his big, goggle like glasses, he had on his uniform. (The uniform for his grade was White and blue, it sort of resembled a sailors uniform only with shorts and for little boys. Very corny and cute.) His hair was brushed and untangled, at least as much as Will could manage. Ron's hair was very shaggy and unruly. Grell was much better at brushing Ronald's hair. And of course no matter what Ron always had that one calick that refused to go back, in the front. Ronald's hair was pretty strange looking. It used to be dark brown like William's until one day Grell decided to play dress-up.

The Undertaker had a particularly naggy client who was always coming in while he was working on the body of her mother. The Client demanded that the Undertaker touch up her mother's roots with _her_ specific brand of hair-dye and even bought him some to use. So to her wishes he, and the job didn't even take up half of the bottle, so he kept the bottle for possible future usage _"Waste not want not." _theUndertaker would say.

So of coarse when Grell stumbled upon it, he was extremely excited. Grell had been thinking about what it would be like if he didn't have his ginger hair. He thought that maybe he would look prettier blond. But first, he thought he should test it. So he tested it on his younger brother Ron! This was back when Ron was just toddler and Grell was only 5. Grell of coarse didn't know how to use the hair-dye properly and soon he had used to much on the top of Ron's head. The hair-dye apparently was mostly bleach so it made it extremely difficult to wash out or for his hair to turn back to brown, any time soon. The Undertaker said it would eventually fade out, but time showed them that over the years, the bottom part of Ron's hair was dark brown, and the top part of Ron's hair was blond, and it showed no signs of ever changing that way. _"I guess that hair-dye really was good stuff." _the Undertaker would say, _"No wonder that lady was so persistent about using it..."_

They walked to school in silence, it was a long walk and Will kept speeding up his pace until he was practically sprinting. He was afraid that he was going to be late. By the time they got there they where tired and sweaty, and actually quite early.

"Thank God!" panted Will when they finally, so far, this mourning had gone horrible, but maybe everything will get better once the school day starts.

"William? Is that you?" a familiar female voice cried.

Or he could be wrong after all...

Will spun around to see who called his named, he was pretty sure he didn't know anyone from around here. Hell, he barely knew people in his own neighborhood!

"William! It's me! Robin!"

Oh God!

"Robin? I didn't know you went to school here!" William said, wondering why his voice was suddenly seemed squeaky.

Robin giggled, "Yeah, I've always went here, now, what about you! When did you start going to school here."

Will didn't answer right away, he was still in shock that Robin, _Robin, _Robin Gibbons was going to _this_ school. He studied her Uniform. And what a Uniform. A long navy blue skit that went just past her knees. A pair of long white stockings and black strap shoes. A white shirt with a navy blue apron which attached to the skirt. And a navy blue tie. Her beautiful blond hair was tied back with a ribbon. She was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly he noticed that she had asked a question and he had neglected to answer it yet.

"Uh...well...it's actually...uh...a pretty cool story...actually...you see...uh..."

"Some client of our fathers got us in and bought and paid for everything because he's like dean of the school or something." Grell intercepted, rolling his eyes at his tough-tied brother.

William breathed a sigh of relief, yes he was mad at his brother, yes it was rude of him to interrupt him like that, but God, he wasn't sure if he was going to get himself out of that one alive.

"Excuse me," said Robin," glaring at Grell annoyed. "I believe William was telling the story."

"No no, it's fine, that's pretty much...it for...you know...the story." William cursed himself. Why was it _so_ dam hard for him to talk to girls, especially girls like...Robin.

"Hey Robin!" A girl across the lawn yelled, she was with a whole group of other girls that where also dressed in the Dowey school uniforms. All looking very well to-do and fancy.

"Oh, well, those are my friends, do you want to come meet them?" Robin asked Will.

"Well...uh."

"Gag me." Grell said making a gestured that resembled hanging himself, which made Ronald giggle.

"Grell!" William scolded

"I wasn't talking to you!" Robin said, wrinkling her noise towards Grell, "I was talking to William...Well, William?"

She was waiting for an answer, Will was torn, should he go meet Robin's friends so he could spend more time with Robin...learn more about Robin...get _closer_ to Robin. Will nearly drooled at the thought. Oh, who was he kidding, he'd just make a fool out of himself, he could barely say two words to her let alone _hang out_ with her! And he couldn't leave Ronald alone with Grell, not on the first day, especially not now when Grell was feeling spiteful and obviously especially devious.

"Maybe some other time..." said William, already regretting his decision.

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Some other time then."

Wait, does she seem..._disappointed_..._What have I done! _

"Hey Robin! Get over here! Who ya talking to anyway!" another member of Robin's crowd called.

"Coming!" Robin called as she started running towards her friends "Well...see you William!" she waved so long and William shyly waved back.

"SEE YOU ROBIN!" Ronald screamed as she ran away!

Robin giggled and William couldn't help but notice the looks on surrounding Dowey student's faces.

"Shhhh! Ronald!" Scolded Will.

"What!" said Ron, a little too loudly, "Robin's my friend!"

William sighed, there are just somethings little boys where just not meant to understand.

Grell snorted, "Well that's just great. Not only do we have to deal with stupid uniforms an mile walk...(**_Ron: _**_Is that how much we walked! *is now convinced he will die again*) _but now we have to deal with that dumb blond Robin. I hate this school."

Will snapped, "You know what, I don't care if you don't like this school! This is a good school, where someone can get a future, where someone can gain respect! And you better dam well act like a good citizen and a normal human being or I swear to god I will make your life a _living Hell!"_

"You're too late." replied Grell.

With that the school bells started ringing ant the students began to enter the building. Giving his brother a steady glare, Will grabbed Ronald and dragged him into the school with Grell grudgingly following suit.

0.0

"Very well class, settle down. As you all know this is the first day of the school year! So would everyone please settle down." the teacher instructed. Professor McCartney had been teaching at Dowey for years. He smiled at the fine looking group of students. Some where students he saw walking the halls only in a different uniform. (He never really understood why each grade had a different uniform, perhaps it was just a way to flash the school's wealth.) Some of the students where altogether new to school. But every single one of them looked like they'd all be fine examples of the modern British youth.

"Can I use the toilet?' one of the students blurted out.

Well they can't all be perfect.

The professor coughed twice, "Would the student who asked that question please raise their hand while addressing me."

A hand shot up. The teacher looked. Sitting in the back-row, in the corner next to the window sat a red-haired boy with a pair of wire-rim glasses that fell on his noise. "Yes?" the teacher asked acknowledging the raised hand.

"May I please use the water closet?" the student said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, mister..." he looked down at his seating chart he had the students fill in as they walked in to class. "Undertaker?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Undertaker, but if you needed to use the restroom, you should have thought of that before class started."

Grell plopped back into his seat and pouted. Of course he was going to be one of _those_ teachers. Oh well,he didn't really need to go, he just wanted an excuse to get out of class.

"Now, Mr. Undertaker, since you where so keen on speaking first, perhaps you would like to introduce yourself to everyone first?"

"What?"

"You see Mr. Undertaker, I don't really know this class yet, so on the first day of school I like to have everyone introduce themselves. So..."

"Alright, alright, whatever." Grell sighed, this was going to be even worse then he thought, "My name is Grell Sutcliff Undertaker..."

"Undertaker?" a fellow student exclaimed skeptically, "Is that you're real name."

"Yes, Undertaker is my real name."

"What does your father do?" a female student asked, trying to remember exactly where she had heard that name before.

"He's a mortician."

"Eww!"

"Creepy!"

"Ha! With a name like Undertaker it fits perfectly!"

"I thought I heard that name somewhere!"

"What's a mortician?"

All the students stoped their chatter at this question. They all turned around to see who really didn't know what a mortician was.

It was a small, young girl in the back. Her purple hair was long a tangled and one of her eyes had bandages wrapped around her head.

"Do you really not know?" One student asked in a _how-stupid-can-you-really-be_ type voice.

The girl looked down ashamed.

"Now, now students. We all don't know _everything_ now do we" Chimed in the professor. "Perhaps Mr. Undertaker can explain to us what a Mortician is?"

Grell smirked ever so slightly, now this, this can get fun.

"Well," Grell started, "basically a mortician's job is to examine deceased bodies and then prepare them for their funeral, burlier, what have you."

"How much does a dead body really need?" asked a student

"Oh it all depends on the body, how horrible mutated it is, or how long it has been dead from. Once, my dad had to work on a cadaver that had been flattened by a safe. No joke,he was like a pancake of skin and blood! But my father figured it out, first he had to dig out all the grime and dirt was that got mixed in with the body, then he had to remove all the broken bones, in other words his entire skeleton! And you want to know how he did it, he cut open his..."

"Umm, yes Mr. Undertaker, you uh, don't have to go into too much detail. I'm sure for you that might seem...normal, but here some of the students aren't so...interested, as you maybe." the teacher interrupted, not wanting to know where this story was going.

All the other students didn't look to enthused either by Grell's story, some of them had went pale in the face and couple looked like they where about to lose their breakfast. Grell smiled satisfied, he hadn't even gotten to the gross part of the story and already they looked like a bunch of sea-sick sailors. Perhaps Grell could have some fun here after all...

0.0

"Hello, class, you will address me as Mrs. Wordsworth. There will be no talking when I'm talking, no speaking out pf turn so raise your hand and wait for me to call on you, and no funny business of _any_ kind! Understand? Good!"

Mrs. Wordsworth was a no nonsense women. She was old, wore a black robe, and kept her graying hair back in a tight bun. Her long brittle nails looked like claws and her sulking eyes looked like a beedy rat's eye. Needless to say she terrified the students, except for Will.

Will was so excited, he sat right in the front row, his eyes giving the teacher undivided attention. To him this teacher was like an angel. His key to a great future, he could already tell that she was going to work him until he dropped and then make him work some more.

"Now," Mrs Wordsworth began. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves. Why don't we start on this side, then work our way across the row. " She pointed at a familiar blond girl. "Let's start with you then."

"Hello every one, my name is Robin Elizabeth Gibbons. I've been attending Dowey since I was five years old. My father is Charlies Elwood Gibbons and my mother is Roberta Emily Gibbons." She smiled a sweet beautiful smile.

"Good...next!"

"Right, my name is Allen Richards White. I've been going to Dowey for about three years now. I am the son of Terrance Allen White and Samantha Anne White."

"Next"

"My name is Astrid Whitney Turner and I have been going to Dowey Since I was five years old, My parents are Olivia Jones Turner and Steve Charlies Turner."

"Next"

Oh God...it's my turn! "Uh...my name is William Spears Undertaker. This is my first year at Dowey, my father is Ira Henderson Undertaker and my mother was..." William paused, he hadn't mentioned his mothers name is years, "My mother was..." oh God where there tears forming, 'Pull it together William!' he thought to himself.

"Your mother was?" the teacher pried, annoyed by the hold up.

"I'm sorry, it's...just..."

"It's just what? You know who your own mother was don't you?"

"Yes!" William proclaimed a little to loudly, his face went red, "it's just..." he sighed, "My mother was Julia Moore Williams..."he paused and suddenly blurted out, "and she passed away when I was very young...sorry."

William looked down. He couldn't believe he said that, now everyone probably thought he was some sort of bubbling baby always crying about his dead mother, no. He pulled himself together a sat up straight, "I'm sorry for my behavior Mrs. Wordsworth, my mother is just a sensitive subject to me, it won't happen again."

Mrs. Wordsworth nodded, this boy was good...too good. "Very well Mr. Undertaker, thank you, next..."

William sighed as she went on to the next student next to him. The rest of the introductions went by much faster. Will had gathered himself all the way and was now more ready then ever. I'll make you proud mom, he thought, I'll be the best there is.

0.0

For a boy who just a few minutes ago was convinced he was going to die from exhaustion, Ron was uncommonly energetic. He could not sit still at all actually. He bounced up and down in his seat plodding his feet on the ground which made a noise like a horse.

"Ronald...would you please stop that?" Mrs. Lennon asked as nicely as she could. The boy was really getting on her last gentle nerve. She was the newest teacher, had just came to Dowey this year. Usually she worked well with kids but this one was really starting to get to her.

First he wouldn't stop making clicking sounds with his tough then he kept yelling out of turn, and he kept asking to go to the bathroom every five seconds.

"Can I go to the toilet!"

"No Ron, you just went!" on the last request, she caved and let his go.

"But I need to go again!" he whined

"I'm sorry Ronald but I can't let you go to the bathroom every ten seconds, now if you don't mind, can you please sit there silently and stop disrupting the rest of the class."

"I'm bored!"

Ms. Lennon sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	5. School is Still in Session

**Ch.5**

**School is Still in Session**

_**A/N:**Sorry it took so long for me to write the next installment for this story, two weeks of Party and Bullshit got to me plus I'm also writing another story, bla bla bla, my apologizes, sorry for the inconvenience, feel free to lynch me if disappointed. _

_Also; I wanted to try out having my stories have a "Soundtrack" in which I suggest a song that would go with it and You suggest a song that would that you think works well with it! For this story I suggest **"Home"** by **Edward Sharp & The Magnetic Zeros** because it's cute like this story ; P_

_Enjoy!_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji **or any of the characters. **They** **belong to** the wonderful **Yono Toboso**._

0.0

Lunchtime at last. Grell could hardly wait to get out of that stuffy classroom and out into the glorious air. Unfortunately all the grades had lunch at different times so Grell didn't have a chance to speak to his brothers.

His brothers, Grell scoffed, he wondered how his brothers were holding up in this prison. William was probably in wonderland, what with all the stern teachers and enough heavy books to weigh you down if you ever tried to sink a body to the bottom of a lake. Grell already had homework, not that he was going to do it or anything. Ron on the other hand was a different story, he was probably going to piss his pant just sitting there all day, he could barely stay in one place for a minute. Grell smiled, he was probably reeking all types of havoc on that poor classroom.

Grell sat down on the grassy lawn with his lunch. As for Grell he was as miserable at this new school just as he had been with all the others, really he couldn't think of a thing he liked about it. Mean teachers, scratchy unfashionable uniforms, dumb books, tough assignments, musty classrooms, uncomfortable desks, cramped hallways...'the free lunches aren't too bad through' thought Grell examining his jam sandwich.

And the courtyard was certainly a beautiful sight, what with the sun shining and the birds singing and the flowers blooming.

His eyes caught sight of one particularly pretty flower. It was a bright red poppy flower. An uncommonly large and red one with huge velvety pedals. Grell observed it with wonder for awhile and then, deciding that it had after all reached its prime, picked it. He admired it some more in his hand and then placed it in his hair, tucking the steam behind his ear. It was after all, his favorite color.

"Hello," a female voice suddenly said, "My name is Angelina Durless, what's your name again?"

o.o

Ronald was bored. Really bored. Bored out of his mind, bored, bored, bored, bored, boooored! So bored that the only way he was able to keep himself even remotely sane was by announcing this fact every other second. Much to the annoyance of the teacher.

"I'm bored." proclaimed Ronald for what seemed to be the millionth time.

A fellow classmate who had heard this proclamation was intrigued to find that he too was bored. So bored that it was necessary for him to second his fellow classmate's opinion with a; "Me too."

Now that the proclamation had built some steam many of the other students began to take part in the argument, "Me three" one student was ever so daring to say. Soon it was confirmed that most all the class was considerable bored.

One student noted this observation and exclaimed a reason and a possible solution to the boredom epidemic. "This is boring, let's do something else!"

The exclamation was noted with the class and was met with enthusiastic agreement and suggestions to further the cure.

"Let's play a game!"

"We should go outside!"

"Yeah, we should go outside and play hopscotch!"

"I hate hopscotch let's play tag!"

"Yay! I love tag!"

"Tag your it!"

"We're not playing yet stupid we're not even outside!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I don't like tag!"

"My foot hurts I can't play tag today!"

"Don't be a baby!"

"Ow! Teacher, teacher! Timmy just stepped on my hurt foot!"

"Taddletail!"

"And he's calling me names! Teacher! Mrs. Lennon!"

Now the conversation had driven extremely off track. Soon the whole class was in a tissy, name calling, foot stepping, whining, taddletailing, pinching, slapping, punching. The tacher Mrs Lennon didn't know what to do exactly, this was after all her first day and she had never seen any class get so worked up in her life. She tried to be stern.

"Now, now, stop that...or I'll, I'll send you to the headmaster's office!"

not exactly her best side.

She tried to be gently and understanding.

"Andrew, I know that Timmy stepped on your foot..."

"My _hurt_ foot!"

"Yes, yes I know, do you want me to look at it?"

"And then he called me a taddletail!"

"Yes, yes I heard now listen."

"YOU SHOULD PUNISH HIM! HIT HIM WITH A RULER!"

"NOOOOO! DON'T HIT ME WITH A RULER MRS. LENNON PLEASE DON'T I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"SHE'S GOING TO HIT YOU WITH A RULER COS' YOU DISERVE IT!"

"NOOO! HE'S LYING ISN'T HE MS. LENNON! YOU WOULDN'T HIT ME WOULD YOU? *Starts weeping*"

"Now, now Timmy, I'm not going to hit you with a ruler..."

"BUT HE DISERVES IT!"

"Don't yell."

That didn't go so well either.

She tried raising her voice.

"Children! CHILDREN! CHILDREN LISTEN!"

But they just went on talking.

She tried lowering her voice.

"_Children, please lower your voices please."_

That worked about as well as she hoped.

In the end it seemed silly to even try to fight it.

"OKAY, CHILDREN!" She yelled, "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A QUICK RECESS! NOW QUIT DOWN AND GET IN A STRAIGHT LINE EVERY..."

There was an explosion of laughter and hurrahs as all the students headed the door to the back courtyard.

Ms. Lennon sighed, she hoped she wasn't going to get in too much trouble for this.

On the upside, the boredom epidemic was certainly cured.

0.0

Grell looked up at the girl who had just walked up to him. He had seen her in class earlier but didn't pay her much mind then. But here in the sunlight he could see her clear as daylight.

"Hello my name is Angelina Durless, what's yours again, I forgot your first name."

"But you know my last name."

"Yes, Undertaker wasn't it...everyone was so taken by it that I didn't quite catch your first name!"

"Grell." he answered.

"Well it's very good to meet you Grell," the girl replied sticking out her hand for the boy to shake, "I see you've gotten to know my flowers."

Grell frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, was I not suppose to pick them? I didn't kno..."

"No, no it's fine, the younger brats in preschool usually trample over them anyway." she reassured, "I'm just gald to see _somebodies_ enjoying them."

"Oh well, they are really pretty...wait did you say they where _your_ flowers."

"Yeah," she answered, "Well, actually their not just _my_ flowers, the flower garden technically belongs to the school and the horticultural class plants and takes care of them, but _I_ do most of the work so it's kinda mine."

"Oh." said Grell, he never was much for gardening.

"You know that red poppy your wearing?"

"Yeah?"

"Stunning isn't it?"

"Oh yes!"

"With the red and the big petals..."

"I've certainly never seen anything like it before!"

"And there's a reason why!"

Grell was intrigued "Why?"

"Because I made it!" she beamed.

"Made it?"

"Yeah, it's a hybrid, ever heard of that? It's when you take to plants and sort of breed them together to make a new plant or in this case, a more advanced version of a plant!"

"That's...interesting" Grell's mind was already racing with strange obscure combinations for plants; Poison Ivy + Roses = deadly yet beautiful.

"Yeah, but it doesn't always work out, sometimes the two plants don't mix you know, but I managed to make this! Cool huh?"

"Yeah, very cool."

"It's the future, once scientist really figure it out, what mixes, what we can do, it can mean healthier gardens. Better crops, we could eliminate world hunger! Just think of it!"

"Wow," Grell agreed, he didn't know much about science but it sure sounded good, "are, are you some type of child genius or something?"

"Hmmm, genius..." Angelina thought it over, she had been called a lot of things, a busy-body, a smarty-pants, a stupid girl. Girl's weren't usually in the genius business these days, they were expected to learn manners and keep house and be a good wife and mother, now Angelina wanted all that, but in the end she was always drawn into the ways of science and medicine, no one had ever called her a genius before. "Sure yeah, I'm a genius, I like the sound of that." she answered, smiling.

"A want to be doctor someday." she said, she was venturing into dangerous territory now and she knew it, boys didn't usually like girls that were going to be doctors, or anything "male-oriented" for that matter.

"That's cool." the boy answered, "What type of doctor?"

Angelina was taken aback, the pure uncaring of his answer was wonderful. Here it was, another kid, a _boy_ who didn't seem to care that she was smart, in fact he respected her for it, that was certainly a first.

"Are you going to be like one of those doctors that cut people up?" Grell asked nonchalantly, "What are those called, surgeons?"

"Uhh, yeah." She answered, still taken aback by his unsurprised tone "Yeah I guess you could say that..."

"My father sometimes sells his cadavers to medical schools, you know so they can cut them up, show medical students how its done and whats all going on in there."

"Yeah?" She said, suddenly a thought came into her head. "Hey, you don't think..." she stopped herself, no, it was too ridicules, to extraordinary. "You don't think that..." no, "You don't think that...maybe...that is, if your father doesn't mind..."

"What?" asked Grell, wishing the girl would spit it out.

Angelia took a deep breath, well, there's no harm in asking, "You don't think that...maybe...sometime you can take me to your father's...morgue, and you know...let me take a look at some of his..."

Grell was shocked, this girl, that he had just met in a flower garden, at a preppy school, wanted to go see his father's morgue, a _morgue_, and examine dead bodies? "Of coarse you can!" Grell answered enthusiastically.

"You sure, and you're father won't mind?"

"No, no, he'd love for me to bring home a friend!" It would be the first time, a human friend anyway..."And hey! Maybe he'll even cut one up for you! That is if we have a fresh body and you won't get to grossed out or anything..."

"Are you kidding?' Angelia chimed "That would be AWESOME!"

Grell's smile grew wide, "Great then, when do you want to come over?"

"Oh, well, you see, I don't know just know, uh, maybe um, next Monday?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah...it'll be fun!"

"Yeah?" Angelina smiled, this was great, for the first time ever she had finally made a friend, a guy friend, who not only respected her love of science, but also her dreams of becoming a doctor.

The bell for the end of the lunch period began toll.

Grell sighed, "For whom the bell tolls..." he bellowed sarcastically

Angelina giggled at this, "It tolls for you!" she bellowed back.

Grell laughed, "See you in class...Angelina was it?"

"Yeah, and call me Red, that's what everyone else calls me."

"Okay, see you in class Red."

"See ya."

They parted and walked there separate ways as they headed to the different classes of their grade.

'Wow,' Red thought to herself, 'He seemed really...different.' she smiled at this, 'and you know,' she thought, 'I don't think I heard one comment about my hair!'

And that was a shock, if people weren't talking about her "unladylike hobbies" then they were talking about her bright red hair, then again he had red hair just like hers, and you know, for once, she didn't really mind when _he_ called her 'Red'.

o.o

"Okay class, now we're only going to be out here for a few minutes! Got that, only a _few_ minutes!"

Ms Lennon said this but she didn't think her words could hold much weight against the tiny fleet of excited 5 year olds.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

"NOOO, THIS ISN'T FAIR, I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY TAG! MS. LENNON!"

"CRY-BABY!"

"Now, now children!" the young teacher said nicely, "Play nice..."

and so the game of tag had begun, students running back and forth, away and two, there was whining, scratching, and all together a wonderful time. And the king of this game, the never once caught, sneakiest of them all, was Ronald. He ducked, he weaved, he climbed the bloody trees! Years of playing 'I dare you to steal something from the shop/run from the angry shopkeeper' had paid off. He could thank Grell for that.

Now at this point it was far beyond a couple of minutes, and Ms. Lennon to get more and more paranoid by the second.

"Okay children...that's enough tag for now," Ms. Lennon's pleads were nothing to the fun-loving times of these children. "Children please! Now let's all just settle down and head back inside for another lesson, shall we?"

They paid her no mind.

"Children! Children? Children please..."

"Mrs. Lennon," a cold voice chided, "My I ask what you and your class is doing out here?"

Ms. Lennon froze, just as she had feared.

"I...I...It's just...the children were getting terrible bored and agitated so I...I thought I'd let them come outside and...stretch their legs for a bit..."

"Mrs. Lennon, may I remind you that school is still in session!"

Ms. Lennon sighed, "Yes, yes I know."

"And that the premise of this fine school is to teach, to learn and to serve!"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Mrs. Lennon, I realize that you are a new teacher, but you still have to take some responsibility, I expected more out of you!"

"Yes Mr. Dowey." the teacher replied wearily.

The man sighed and brushed back his hair, "This school has been in my family for years, try to understand my concern Ms. Lennon."

"Yes, yes Mr. Dowey I understand completely."

"Well then, you'll understand if I sit in on your class for awhile?"

"What?"

"Well you see Ms. Lennon, it's quite obvious that things in your classroom had gotten severely out of hand, so it's only right that I should sit in on you class for awhile, just until I think you can handle it on your own again...understand?"

Ms. Lennon took a deep breath, she wasn't sure what this quite meant but it wasn't like she could argue with hem, "Yes Mr. Dowey, I understand...when do you start."

"Oh, just as soon as we can get them all inside the classroom again!" Mr. Dowey chimed happily.

Ms. Lennon took another deep breath, this was going to take awhile.


End file.
